La cita
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Habían llegado a ser rivales, aliados y amigos... pero Jacob Black no estaba realmente seguro de querer enfrentarlo como suegro.
1. La cita

**La cita**

Me miré al espejo una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? ¿Doce? ¿Quince? Me sentí patético cuando noté que comenzaba a sudar. ¡Genial! Tal parecía que las cosas no podían ir peor. Probablemente ahora tendría que mudarme de camisa, y ya iba retrasado.

De pronto, mi padre empezó a aporrear la puerta del baño, exigiéndome que saliera de una vez. Rectifique mi pensamiento de que las cosas no podrían estar más mal. Ahora Billy estaba casi maldiciéndome en voz alta.

Comencé a sentirme desesperado. Solo yo podía ser lo suficientemente idiota para meterme en problemas con mi gran bocota, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarme a eso.

Hacía ya unos meses que Nessie había alcanzado su madurez, y en muchos sentidos, al menos para mí, ella ya era una persona adulta.

Debido a mi imprimación yo he estado muy presente en su vida, en un principio como un hermano y amigo, pero sabía que no era así como aquello iba a terminar.

No supe a partir de que momento comencé a verla diferente. Ya no solo había ternura y cariño en mi mirada, sino también… deseo. Ahora veía a Renesmee como una mujer, _mi mujer_, y sabía que ella me deseaba de igual manera.

Después de darme cuenta de que las cosas entre Nessie y yo estaban cambiando, me sentí agradecido de ser un libro abierto para el chupasangre de su padre, pues de no haber sido así me habría asesinado sin piedad aquella tarde cuando, sin haberme percatado de ello, empecé a admirar el cuerpo de Nessie con el pretexto de darle mi opinión sobre sus nuevos jeans. Edward se limitó a patearme _accidentalmente_ el tobillo cuando supo lo que estaba pensando.

Desde un principio sería así. Edward y Bella lo sabían, aunque mi ventaja con él era que sabía todo sobre mis sentimientos por su hija, y de alguna manera trataba de comprenderme, pero Bella era harina de otro costal. Para ella, yo solo era un maldito licántropo pedófilo que quería arrebatarle a su niñita.

De acuerdo, tal vez no tuviera tan mal concepto de mi, pero le costaba trabajo aceptar que su hija se alejaba poco a poco de ella. Sentía hacia Nessie un amor bastante enfermizo y sobreprotector.

Mi relación con Renesmee se complicaba al paso de los días. Yo no deseaba proponerle nada aun, por lo menos hasta obtener alguna especie de _aprobación _de los Cullen, pero ella comenzaba a sorprenderme, pues en ocasiones, cuando estábamos solos, me sugería algunas cosas bastante comprometedoras.

Aquello era más de los que yo podía soportar. Tuve que hablar con ella, y en esa charla salieron a relucir nuestros sentimientos, aunque eran algo muy obvio.

Ese mismo día fui a llevarla a casa. Realmente no era necesario hablar con sus padres. Edward lo sabía todo desde antes de que cruzáramos el umbral de la puerta, y de seguro Bella ya había sido informada.

Sufrí una especie de paramnesia mientras me encontraba sentado en la sala dando mis explicaciones, pues Isabella me miraba con claras intenciones de arrancarme la cabeza en cuanto me descuidara, como en aquella ocasión en que se enteró de que había imprimado a su hija.

Sin embargo, todos me escucharon con atención y sin interrumpirme. Cuando se me acabaron las palabras fijé mi vista en Edward y Bella, esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo. El silencio que nos procedió fue incomodo, y de repente me sentí como el típico adolescente estúpido que va a casa de su novia por primera vez para presentarse con sus suegros.

Edward comenzó a hablar por fin, calmando un poco mi ansiedad. Básicamente, después de darnos una muestra de su basto y correcto lenguaje, me permitió salir con Nessie, con la condición de que haríamos las cosas a su modo. Nessie murmuró con fastidio la palabra "aburrido", y yo estaba de acuerdo, pero no me quedaba más remedio que seguir las reglas.

Y aquí estaba ahora, tratando de arreglarme lo más decente que me era posible para mi primera cita con Renesmee.

Antes de ponerme mi camisa "repuesto de emergencia" me apliqué un poco de antitranspirante. Odiaba su penetrante y dulzón aroma, pero la cuestión era causar una buena impresión.

Ahora estaba más que arrepentido por haber aceptado las condiciones del chupasangre, y estaba comenzando a creer que era una forma de fastidiarme.

Suspiré hondo mientras me repetía mentalmente "Hazlo por Nessie". Sin duda ella lo valía. Luego salí de mi habitación.

Encontré a mi padre en la sala frente al televisor, viendo uno de sus acostumbrados partidos de baseball.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunté justo al pasar a su lado, pero él solo puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó algo ininteligible.

Salí indignado por la actitud de Billy, ¿realmente me estaba comportando tan patético?

Subí a mi viejo auto y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen.

Tuve que volver a tomar aire antes de entrar. Ahora que las cosas entre Nessie y yo habían cambiado, no sabía que esperar de su peculiar familia.

"Vamos Jake, todo va a estar bien" me dije a mí mismo antes de aproximarme a la puerta, la cual no tuve necesidad de tocar ya que se abrió rápidamente.

-Llegas tarde.- fue lo primero que Edward me dijo.

-También me da gusto verte.- le respondí con mi característico sarcasmo.

No esperaba encontrarme lo que vi al entrar: los Cullen, todos ellos, congregados en la sala en una especie de reunión familiar. No eran más que un montón de entrometidos, curioseando sobre lo que Nessie y yo haríamos. Hasta el doctor estaba presente. Lo miré con incredulidad mientras el fingía mantener la vista en un libro. Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban tranquilamente sentados en un sofá, viendo pasar el tiempo. Emmett hacía el idiota mirando un florero que sostenía entre sus manos. ¡Como si yo no me diese cuenta de lo que se traían en manos!

Bella y Rosalie eran las que más me preocupaban, pues no se molestaban en disimular su hostilidad.

-Renesmee bajará pronto.- dijo Edward llamando de nuevo mi atención, mientras me señalaba con la mano que tomara un lugar en la sala.

Y ahí estaba ahora, rodeado por un montón de vampiros extraños, esperando al único motivo que me había atado a ellos desde siempre. De nuevo, el silencio era incómodo, muy incómodo.

Agradecí mentalmente al cielo cuando Nessie bajó apresurada, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi milagro personal.

-Tráela temprano a casa, ¿de acuerdo, Jacob?- me indicó Edward con reticencia.

-Lo haré.

-Cuidarás de mi niñita, ¿cierto?

-¡Papá!- le replicó Nessie.

El chupasangre paranoico seguía dándome indicaciones cuando estábamos de camino a la salida.

-Apuesto veinte dólares a que Edward irá a espiarlos.- escuché decir a Emmett desde la sala.

-Acepto la apuesta.- contestó Jasper.

Tuve que contener mis deseos de lanzarme contra ellos. Me parecía bastante descarado que hicieran apuestas a nuestras costillas, aunque desde luego, la idea de que eso sucediera no me agradaba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el chupasangre, quien se mostraba sereno. Su semblante era inescrutable, por lo que, en mi mente le formulé la pregunta: ¿serías capaz? Pero él solo se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

Suspiré aliviado mientras me despedía. Sin duda era un triunfo que Nessie y yo ya estuviésemos fuera de la casa,

Sentí las miradas de los Cullen detrás de nosotros, viéndonos partir. Comencé a preguntarme si podría acostumbrarme a aquello.

Ya nos habíamos alejado un poco de la casa cuando repentinamente me sobresalté, pues podría jurar que escuché la voz de Emmett a lo lejos diciendo "¡Gané!"

**////////////**

Una de mis tantas ocurrencias. Espero que les guste.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. La cita 2da parte

**La cita 2da parte**

No pude evitar sentirme nervioso aun después de haber llegado al lugar de nuestra cita. Nessie me reclamó por permanecer callado todo el camino, pero la verdad yo estaba a la defensiva de cualquier señal que delatara a Edward Cullen o su familia, y no presté atención a nada más.

En medio de mi paranoia, seguí dando vueltas alrededor de las calles en el auto. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la idea de que alguien nos seguía.

-¿Vamos a salir del auto algún día?- me cuestionó Nessie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, es solo que no encuentro donde aparcarlo.

Ella arqueó la ceja tras mi respuesta, y yo me giré para ver a mis espaldas. Al hacerlo me sentí como un idiota: el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío.

-Todo va a salir bien, Jake.- me dijo Renesmee mientras sonreía y me tomaba de las manos.

Suspiré aliviado, y es que, sin saber como, Nessie siempre lograba envolverme en ese extraño encanto suyo, y me olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada del cine tomados de la mano. Era el lugar que yo consideraba adecuado para una primera cita formal.

Nos acercamos a la taquilla a comprar los boletos, y me sorprendí al ver que el tipo que nos atendía, un adolescente alto y flacucho lleno de acné, observaba a mi chica como un imbécil.

Le lancé una mirada inquisitiva y el me sonrió con complicidad.

-Buena suerte, amigo.- me dijo el muchacho guiñándome el ojo antes de alejarnos.

¡Maldición! Quería romperle el cuello. ¿Acaso creía que yo era de esa clase de pervertidos que iban al cine a hacer cosas prohibidas con sus novias?

Bueno, después de todo ¿qué podía esperar? Aquel chico solo era un cuerpo humano con el intelecto de un simio, sufriendo una revolución de hormonas en su interior.

Decidí olvidarme del asunto, ahora lo importante era estar con Nessie. La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a paso lento hacia la sala donde se proyectaba la película.

Me tomó por sorpresa encontrarme a Quil en la dulcería, acompañado de Claire, quien no paraba de pedirle toda clase de golosinas. Lo saludé desde mi sitio agitando la mano, y él se limitó a sonreír, pues tenía las manos bastante ocupadas. Sentí lástima por mi amigo, y es que, en muchas ocasiones, ese pequeño demonio abusaba del hecho de que Quil fuese tan condescendiente.

Cuando por fin habían terminado con sus compras y se dirigían a su sala, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco al darme cuanta de que el pobre Quil tendría que presenciar una de esas películas de rubias descerebradas a las que se les arruinaba la vida por no estar a la moda, y que para variar quieren demostrarle algo al mundo. ¡Basura! Aunque, debía admitir que no todas las rubias eran lo suficientemente tontas, y no había forma de que una psicópata como Rosalie fuera protagonista de un filme así. Ahora que estaba saliendo con su adorada sobrina todo su rencor hacia mí resurgió, y aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, me atemorizaba. Sin duda la Barbie podría ser estelar de una muy buena película de terror, una excelente terapia para Claire y su locura pre-adolescente.

Para mi decepción, Nessie eligió ver un filme de horror de producción independiente, hecha con poco presupuesto (muy poco presupuesto, en verdad). Aquellas donde las vísceras no son más que un montón de hule y la sangre esta elaborada con salsa de tomate.

Me hundí en mi asiento con fastidio, rogando por que los siguientes 95 minutos pasaran rápidamente. Preferí girar la vista a otro lugar que no fuera la pantalla, y me percaté de que la sala estaba casi vacía, a excepción de nosotros y otra pareja, quienes estaban más ocupados en _otros asuntos_ que en mirar la proyección.

Me acomodé nuevamente en el asiento, ganándome la atención de Nessie. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño y seductor, y no supe por que tuve que tragar saliva.

-Ya me aburrió la película.- me susurró.

-¡Excelente! Salgamos de aquí.- le respondí saltando de mi asiento, pero ella me tomó del brazo enseguida y me regresó a mi lugar.

-No estás entendiéndome. No quiero irme todavía.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que…?

La voz se me fue de la garganta en cuanto vi que su boca se acercaba a la mía. Era como si una alarma resonara en mi cerebro. Sus padres, o pensándolo mejor, todos los Cullen me asesinarían, no sin antes esterilizarme, si se enteraban.

Era una de las condiciones de Edward: nada de contacto físico exagerado, por el momento.

Y Nessie ya estaba besándome. La sensación era agradable, sumándose a la adrenalina que mi cuerpo desbordaba ante el evidente peligro. Mi mente me ordenaba parar, pero mi cuerpo obedecía a lo contrario.

Después de unos segundos comencé a corresponder a sus besos y caricias, extasiándome, olvidando poco a poco de hacerle caso a mi cerebro. Instantes más tarde ya estaba absorto a todo nuestro alrededor, concentrándome en el contacto de mi cuerpo con el de Nessie. De alguna manera todos mis sentidos se nublaron.

De pronto, sentí un adormecimiento en mi columna, ya que una mano fría se posó entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Los quiero a los dos afuera, ¡ahora!- nos susurró una voz, que no era otra más que la de Edward Cullen.

Lo primero que experimenté tras verme descubierto fue vergüenza, pues el chupasangre nos detuvo cuando mis manos se colaban bajo la blusa de su hija; luego fue pánico, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer ahora que había roto sus reglas; y por último, furia, porque si nos poníamos a hablar de normas, el también había infringido una al seguirnos.

No pude evitar insultar a la sanguijuela en mi mente. Se suponía que de algún modo éramos amigos y había confianza, y él me había mentido descaradamente al decir que no iba a espiarnos.

-Cuando se trata de mi hija, las cosas son muy diferentes, perro.- dijo Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos. -Y por tu bien, espero que te abstengas de usar ese lenguaje frente a ella.

¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta de que tan extenso podía ser mi repertorio de insultos cuando de trataba del chupasangre.

Fuimos al estacionamiento, donde su flamante Volvo permanecía a lado de mi auto. Tenía que elogiarlo esta vez por haber logrado ser imperceptible para mis agudos sentidos, aunque posiblemente aquello era mérito de Nessie.

-Papá, ¡lo siento!- le dijo Renesmee a su padre con voz melosa y ojos tiernos. Enseguida, el semblante de Edward se ablandó.

¡Demonios! ¡Como me gustaría causar ese efecto en él también!

-¡Lo prometiste, papá!- le recriminó Nessie.

-Lo recuerdo, nena, pero tu madre me insistió. Estaba preocupada.

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no me imaginé que todo era por causa de la aprensiva Bella? Y Edward siempre era el malo de la historia.

-De cualquier forma, vamos a tener una charla familiar con ustedes dos, para que analicen su comportamiento de esta tarde.- concluyó Edward.

Subí a mi coche, y Nessie tuvo que viajar en el Volvo con su padre. Me fastidiaba la idea de la _charla familiar_. Ni siquiera permitía que Billy me sermoneara.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, y la asamblea no se hizo esperar. ¿Por qué tenían que estar todos presentes? Me hacía pensar que nadie en esa familia de locos tenía intimidad.

Emmett se reía a carcajadas al enterarse de la situación en la que Edward nos había encontrado, lo cual no nos hizo gracia a Bella y a mí, y ambos le lanzamos miradas asesinas.

Juro que estaba a punto de liarme a golpes con él, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Jasper, quien creó un ambiente de relativa calma, luego el calvario empezó.

Yo trataba de distraerme con alguna tontería, como el bordado de las alfombras, o la gama de colores de alguna de las pinturas de la pared, mientras resonaban en el vacío de mi inconsciencia palabras como _responsabilidad_, _todo a su tiempo_ y _moral_.

No sé porque no podían ver las cosas a mi modo, pues yo consideraba que el hecho de que Nessie tuviera poco tiempo de vida no significaba que fuese una niña. Su desarrollo psicológico y físico nunca había sido algo normal, y debían aceptarlo así.

Además, Edward y Bella no podían negar que ellos también se habían comportado bastante _cariñosos_ durante su noviazgo, y aun en la actualidad.

El chupasangre carraspeó al escuchar mis pensamientos, y dio por terminada la conversación. Opté por irme a mi casa en ese momento.

Le dediqué a Nessie una sonrisa como despedida, pues no me sentía cómodo con todos los Cullen mirándonos. Ya había sido un día bastante difícil.

Salí de la casa, sorprendiéndome al ver que Edward me acompañaba hasta mi coche.

-Que no se repita lo de esta tarde, perro. Al menos… no en mi presencia.

-¿Quiere decir que no se suspenderán las citas?

-Aunque nos cueste trabajo a todos entenderlo, no hay una mejor opción que tu para Nessie.

Sonreí agradecido, y Edward me devolvió el gesto.

-Prometo que no se repetirá si tu o algún otro Cullen no vuelve a seguirnos.

-Es un trato.- afirmó él mientras se encaminaba al interior de la casa.

Tal vez fuera una tarea complicada, pero podría llegar a acostumbrarme… ¿ó no?

**FIN**

¡Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejaron reviews!

Iba a publicar este capítulo como un fic independiente, pero lo reconsideré y lo agregué aquí mismo.

Ojalá les guste.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
